The need for individuals to have access to a clean and dry auxiliary or emergency supply of toilet tissue presents itself on occasion and without warning in every facet of modern life. Public restrooms depleted of toilet tissue. Public restrooms containing inferior toilet tissue. Public restrooms containing contaminated or soiled toilet tissue. Out of doors where no modern public restroom facilities exist; such as when hiking, camping, boating, or other recreational or sporting pursuits. Occupational situations requiring workers to temporarily be an inconvenient distance from modern public restroom facilities. Emergency or disaster situations where modern restroom facilities have been rendered inoperable or inaccessible, such as earthquake zones, flood zones, terrorism targets or any other events where individuals could use a clean and dry, portable, single-use supply of toilet tissue to adequately maintain some degree of hygiene. Any time and any place where individuals are conducting any activities and are not within a convenient distance to a well maintained, modern restroom facility could present a sudden and unexpected need for toilet tissue.
There is the need for individuals to be able to share their supply of toilet tissue without depriving themselves of toilet tissue. There is also the need for individuals to be able to share their supply of toilet tissue with more than one other individual in need at the same time. These and similar “need to share” situations arise in many of the same situations mentioned previously; such as an adult leading a group of hiking children, an emergency worker extending aid and comfort to multiple victims in a disaster zone, or a traveler assisting many others stranded on a roadway by incident or weather. There is need of a means for providing toilet tissue in these instances where an amount of toilet tissue adequate to service many individuals is in multiple small units as opposed to one large unit such as an ordinary, unprotected toilet tissue roll.
There is the need for individuals to store auxiliary or emergency toilet tissue where it might be required, while doing so by disguise to avoid embarrassment or ridicule. There is a need to protect a supply of auxiliary or emergency toilet tissue from ordinary damaging forces such as wear, dirt or moisture. There is a need to easily attach a supply of auxiliary or emergency toilet tissue to other common objects so it can be easily transported, located, and reduce the risk of it being misplaced by either activity or time passing.
Small packages of all sorts of non-toilet tissue types and holders for same can be found in great number.
Small rolls of toilet tissue, and dispensers for those rolls are produced for camping or other portable, multi-event use purposes.
The need to supply auxiliary or emergency toilet tissue in single-use amounts when standard forms of toilet tissue are depleted or are absent is long established. U.S. Pat. No. 2,801,809 filed May 6, 1954 and issued Aug. 6, 1957 to L. O. Glaner addressed the need.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,255,861 issued Oct. 26, 1993 to Saul Lerner also addressed the need.
Previous Patent Applications filed by this applicant which provide for auxiliary toilet tissue rolls do also address the need.
Portable, attachable holders for other tissue types do not provide an individual with the preferred perforated roll form of toilet tissue.
Camping and other portable-use toilet tissue products are contained in devices designed for dispensing due to their large, multi-use utility. These dispenser-type holders necessarily have openings for the dispensing action and therefore offer very little if any protection against ordinary damaging forces such as wear, dirt or moisture. Their dispensing design and inherent size do not afford these devices a discrete or easily concealable embodiment. Multi-use rolls do not provide a means for sharing a toilet tissue supply with another person without the users remaining in close proximity. Multi-use rolls do not provide a means of simultaneously sharing a toilet tissue supply with several people simultaneously.
The Glaner device design only makes it attachable to some permanently affixed toilet tissue roll holders found in modern restroom facilities.
The Lerner device design only makes it attachable to some permanently affixed toilet tissue roll holders found in modern restroom facilities.
The devices disclosed in this applicant's previous patent applications are only attachable to permanently affixed toilet tissue roll holders, or are themselves permanently affixed toilet tissue roll holders.
Embodiments of the present invention provide a means to usually, conveniently and/or discreetly maintain a clean and dry auxiliary or emergency supply of toilet tissue close at hand.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide auxiliary or emergency toilet tissue in roll form in an amount sufficient for a single-use.
It is another object of the invention to provide a portable, protective, adaptably attachable, concealable or discreet holder containing an auxiliary or emergency toilet tissue roll.
It is another object of the invention to provide a portable, protective, adaptably attachable holder with multiple auxiliary or emergency toilet tissue rolls.